Check Yes Juliet
by luxy27
Summary: this is the prequel to Skyway Avenue : the last line of dialog is the first in Skyway Avenue! enjoy :


Disclaimer: The song is 'We The Kings' and the characters are property of J K Rowling :(

**Disclaimer: The song is 'We The Kings' and the characters are property of J K Rowling :( **

**A/N: based on Song 'Check yes Juliet' By 'We The Kings' check them out there awesome!**

_Check yes Juliet  
are you with me_

He had followed her up to the astronomy tower, they had never spoken in their 6 years of school, mainly because he ignored her. Everyone knew her family hated his and vice versa. But he didn't want to be mean to her.

'Hi' he said softly. She turned round in surprise.

'Um hi' she said with a smile, and he breathed out.

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

It was summer break and it was raining and he was on his broom in the rain hovering outside her bedroom window.

_Check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

He threw another rock at her window and grinned to himself, how cliché and Muggle. She opened it and peered out

'Who is it? Is that-?' she sounded surprised

'Yes'

'What are you doing here?'

'Umm well, I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to ask you something.'

'Couldn't you have written it?'

'No, it it's not something you can write'

'Well what is it?'

'Will you go out with me?'

'…'__

lace up your shoes

_A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

A door creaked open somewhere in the house

'Someone's coming, and yes I'd love to' she said quickly as she shut the window and leapt into bed. He flew off back home his heart thumping with happiness.__

Run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance

'They almost caught me, but I managed to give them the slip' she came pounding up the astronomy tower stairs and wrapped her arms round him.

'You should be more careful if they find out…'

'I know I know you're the one they'll beat up, not me.'

_Don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run_

'Sometimes I wonder' she said on Christmas day when she had snuck away from her family and friends to see him.

'Wonder what?' he looked worried

'If we should keep this up.'

'Don't say were not meant to be, you know we are'

'I know but I feel terrible lying to them'

'You shouldn't, you're happy with me and they wouldn't be able to accept that.'

_Forever will be  
you and me_

'You and me are forever' he said and he gave her, her Christmas present a necklace with a snake on it.

'It'll make me think of you.' and she smiled softly

'That's why I gave it to you' he said with a smirk__

check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting

It was New Years Eve He waited all night till 3am then he realised she wasn't coming and his heart broke.

_  
Wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye_

She met him as he came down the stairs.

'I'm sorry' she said

'I thought you weren't coming, I thought you didn't care' his voice was hoarse as though he had been crying

'I thought I didn't but I do, I care so much' she wrapped her arms round his neck.

'So you don't want to end this?'

'No never' and then he kissed her.

_Check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... Now fall in my arms_

He handed her a bit of paper as he brushed past on the way into potions.

'Check yes if you want to sneak off this hogsmeade weekend and meet at our place.'

She giggled and ticked yes.

_Now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind_

'Where are you sneaking off too?'

'Nowhere, I'm just going to the library'

'Whatever you're doing we're going to find out and put and end to it'

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

'There on to us' he told her sadly

'My parents want to know why I always stay at school'

'My friends have started trailing me' she informed him forlornly

'Where in trouble aren't we?'

_Run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance_

'Where are you going?'

'I'm sorry about this, but I have too' she said to her best friend.

'Stupefy' and he fell to the ground. Then she ran up to the top of the astronomy tower to meet him.

_Don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run_

'You're not the guy you used to be'

'I'm growing up, that's all'

'Sure, something's going on and you're not telling me. And I'm going to find out.' he scowled at his friend, pointed his wand and cast the bodybind jinx then he hurried off to find her.

_Forever will be  
you and me_

'What will we do?' he asked

'What do you mean?' she looked up from her notes and studied his face

'When we leave school'

'I don't know, right now I need to concentrate on studying for exams.'

'Will we still be forever?'

'We'll always be forever.'

_We're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,_

It was there last night together, they sat on top of the astronomy tower so close it looked as though they were one joint person.

'I wish we could just fly away from everything' she said to him

'You hate flying' he said with a smile

'But I'll have you to hold me so it wouldn't be so bad.

_The view from here is getting better with  
you by my side_

'You know everything's better when you're with me.' he said as he held her close

'I don't want school to end, just so I can still be with you.' and he placed a kiss on his lips

'It'll be easier to meet up in the real world.' and he stroked her hair

'But you and me can never **BE** anything, we're just a secret.' she stood up and walked away

_Run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance_

You keep walking away, because your afraid.' he told her

'You're afraid to give us a real chance'

'Yes I am. You're right, I'm afraid ok, I AM AFRAID' she yelled at him

_Don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run_

'You don't need to be, not when you have me, Rose'

'I know it's how I feel about you that makes me afraid Scorpius.'

'Stop being afraid'

'Ok'

they sat in silence then she turned to him

'Take me flying' she said softly

_Forever will be  
you and me._


End file.
